


Left Behind With A Broken Soul

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Hurt/Comfort, Jut a short thing I wrote still hurting from the finale, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: The anguished cry that tore through already tense air had heads whipping around to the source.Alec.OrAlec feels Jace die, and the pain is too much for him to handle.





	Left Behind With A Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I was a crying mess when Jace was dying. I know the books so I knew what was gonna happen but I was wrecked. 
> 
> I wrote this from 9:20 - 9:40 right after the episode ended. Not beta'd and just a lot of feels

The anguished cry that tore through already tense air had heads whipping around to the source.

 _Alec_. 

There weren't many other people in the room at the moment, but wide eyes watched the Institute's head stumble.

Alec's knees buckled as the excruciating pain ripped through him, barely registering familiar hands just barely catching him just as he hit the floor. 

He could see Magnus just barely through the tears in his eyes, screaming as his thing frame was wracked with desperate cries of his parabatai's name and the pain seemingly everywhere

He clutched Magnus' sleeve as he curled inward tight, hand protectively resting on the burning tune.

He saw flashes of Jace; his smiling face, their first meeting, the ritual that made them one, the first time Alec was hurt on a mission and Jace camped out with him in medical.

He saw all the moments he shared with the man with whom he shared a soul. 

And then he felt him slipping away, the thrum of Jace's adrenaline fading, the comforting feeling of Jace leaving too fast.

"Jace," Alec screamed again, throwing his head back as his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. 

He barely registered his head landing on Magnus' firm torso, the warlock letting all of their fights go as the man he loved shook on the floor with the ultimate pain - the loss of his parabatai. 

He had yet to stop crying, but the archer seemed completely unseated of this. 

Heart wrenching screams of pure despair ripped from his throat, making all in the room breathless from the devastation and anguish in them.

All of a sudden Alec slumped down, eyes snapping open as he took shuddering breaths. 

He knew he spoke but was not sure what he said to his sister and Magnus, only to tell them what happened. 

Jace was gone. He was dead. He only just managed to get this out before his throats squeezed.

It hurt already from all the broken screams, but he felt it hard to get oxygen, body shaking as he gasped for air, fingers unconsciously clawing at his hip where his parabatai rune **should** be. 

"Jace." He choked out through gasping breaths, free hand tightening its grip on Magnus' sleeve 

He felt Izzy's arms wrapped around his, heard the soft cries from her. He couldn't find it in himself to do anything about it, he couldn't even breath, let alone comfort his sister. 

And then a voice broke through it all. 

" _Breathe_ Alexander, you're having a panic attack, come on Angel." The pet name slipped out without Magnus meaning for it to. He didn't pay it any mind, that wasn't what mattered here. He needed to get Alec to calm down. 

He didn't even remember being angry with his boy, he only felt the ache in his chest at seeing how wrecked he was. 

"Alright Angel." He shifted them, letting Alec's back rest on his chest, and how familiar that was. He put his hand over Alec's racing heart. 

"Breathe with me Alexander, come on, match your breathing with mine. In, out, there we go." Magnus kept the soft talking going, taking deep breaths and coaxing Alec into following his lead. 

Alec had spent many hours laying like this, in Magnus' arms as they relaxed, sometimes just coming home to curl on Magnus' lap and relax as the warlock read or watched one of his strange shows. 

The world stopped spinning slowly, taking small gasping breaths as he began to calm enough to at least breathe. 

They'd have to talk about this later, but for now Alec tried to get through the pain and grief, so they could go find Jace and Clary. Do their best to stop Valentine or die trying. 

Magnus and Isabelle helped him up, his sister wrapping her arms tight around him as he raised shaky hands to wipe his face, still breathing carefully. 

"Lets go." Alec rasped, eyes full and ready to kill everyone who was responsible. He was numb after the pain passed, not feeling Jace or himself anymore. 

Jace was gone. He was the one left behind without his soul and heart. Broken and numb, he now had to face this world without his other half. 

And even with Magnus who he was so in love with, Isabelle and Max, even with his family he didn't know if he could do it. 

Alec couldn't live without Jace, with half of him missing, having been ripped away. 

For now he needed to stop crying and hunt the bastard who took Jace away down. The man who was also threatening to take away Magnus. 

He would die before he allowed that to happen and his face hardened as he pushed past the concerned two near him, going to get ready for battle. 

If Clary was still alive, they'd save her, Valentine would die and then Alec would either find a way to live with a hole in him or follow his parabatai. 

He would keep his oath, he would follow Jace to the ends of the universe, and now he may even follow him in the peace of death. 

  
  


**Whither thou goest, I will go;**

**Where thou diest, will I die**

**And there will I be buried:**

**The Angel do so to me, and more also,**

**if aught but death part thee and me.**


End file.
